The present invention relates generally to toy vehicles, and more particularly to an articulated toy vehicle that is steerable using a steering lever.
Steerable toy vehicles are generally known. One form of steerable toy vehicle consists of a wheeled vehicle with a steering assembly, generally a steering wheel and shaft, extending rearwardly therefrom. Actuation of the steering assembly generally causes pivoting of the front wheels independly from the toy vehicle. In this way, a user pushes the toy vehicle in front of him and turns the steering wheel to steer it.
Articulated toy vehicles are also generally known. Although some of the known articulated toy vehicles are also steerable, they are generally steerable using a similar mechanism to that described above which pivots the front wheels independently from the toy vehicle. However, none have steering assemblies that allow a user walking behind the toy vehicle to guide the toy vehicle along a surface by pivoting a first articulated member of the articulated toy vehicle. It is believed that a toy vehicle having such a steering mechanism would be desirable.